


Несчастливое далёкое прошлое

by softly_play



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Funeral, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Пегги возвращается в Америку на похороны Говарда, чтобы отдать долг и встретить призрака.





	Несчастливое далёкое прошлое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old, Unhappy, Far-off Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451999) by [historymiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss). 



Между Стивом и Говардом есть только одно различие: Говарду потребовалось пятьдесят лет, чтобы стать другим человеком. Он медленно и долго гнил изнутри, так что, выходя у кладбища из арендованной машины, Пегги задаётся вопросом, зачем вообще приехала. Лицо на фотографии совсем не то, каким она его помнит, и это никак не связано с возрастом. Прошло двадцать лет с последнего визита Пегги в Америку.

Пегги слишком стара, чтобы ностальгировать, да и никогда не была сентиментальна. А вот свои долги она помнит. И она задолжала прощание Говарду из прошлого.

Она привыкла к похоронам шпионов. Тихие, быстрые прощания, с минимумом людей. А сейчас это больше похоже на представление в цирке, на заполненный людьми горестный карнавал. Говарду бы понравилось. А Мария посчитала бы это невыносимо вульгарным. Она с Пегги всегда смеялась над любовью Говарда к показухе, предпочитая доносить свою точку зрения более изысканными способами, менять мир благотворительностью, а не летающими машинами. Посидеть с Марией после консультации с Говардом было отдельным маленьким удовольствием. Послушать последние новости, которые она до мельчайших подробностей рассказывала живым, выразительным голосом. Мария могла бы собрать армию за полчаса. У неё был дар запоминать информацию.

От Марии ему ничего не досталось. В двадцать один Энтони настолько похож на отца, что Пегги пугается: словно призрак сошёл с фотографий, чтобы посмотреть на шумиху на собственных похоронах. Она изучает его опытным взглядом, пока идёт служба. Да, он сложен, как Говард, тот же цвет волос и кожи, и такие же быстрые, проницательные глаза. Через пару лет он, возможно, будет вести себя так же, после того как посидит в кресле главы «Старк Индастриз».

Очень в духе Говарда доминировать даже в генах.

Она подходит познакомиться после службы. Она не может устоять.

— Маргарет Картер. Я познакомилась с вашим отцом во время войны, а после — с вашей матерью.

Он пожимает её протянутую руку, но глаза его пусты. Горе стёрло все зачатки социальных навыков, что у него были.

— Отец познакомился со многими женщинами во время войны.

Пегги улыбается, чтобы не ударить его.

— Уверена, так и было. — Она замечает, что глаза Энтони сухие, а руки беспокойно дёргаются. — Мне не выпало чести испытать это сомнительное удовольствие.

Он фыркает, безумно, неподобающе взрываясь смехом, пугая скорбящих людей рядом, заставляя их так резко обернуться, что этим движением они напоминают Пегги стаю выжидающих ворон.

— Должно быть, вам единственной.

Непрошенное воспоминание всплывает в памяти: рёв самолёта почти заглушает Говарда, когда он поворачивается и ухмыляется.

— Знаешь, другой парень посчитал бы, что ему за такое должны.

Пегги провожает взглядом купол парашюта Стива, пока он не скрывается в облаках.

— Тогда, — кричит она, её голос хриплый, но уверенный, — мне повезло, что ты джентльмен и не станешь ни о чём таком намекать.

Говард смеётся и щёлкает переключателями, уверенно держа путь в ночи.

— Думаю, так оно и есть.

После того раза он всегда её понимал; или, по крайней мере, понимал больше Стива. Пегги должна ему за это. Поэтому она сейчас здесь, на залитом солнцем кладбище, смотрит на призрака Говарда в глазах Энтони.

Она берёт себя в руки, делает вдох. Встряхивает залежавшееся остроумие.

— Не из-за отсутствия попыток с его стороны, уверяю вас.

И Энтони улыбается, в самом деле улыбается, перед ней словно снова старый-добрый Говард — и, оказывается, Пегги всё же сентиментальна, дыхание перехватывает — с опозданием на два, на пять десятков лет.

— Вы знали его с лучшей стороны. — Он оборачивается, кидая быстрый взгляд на двойную могилу — аккуратную и ужасную в своей простоте. — Хотел бы и я так же.

— Если вам захочется поговорить… — начинает Пегги, но, похоже, отведённое ей время подошло к концу. Мужчина — это может быть только (печально)известный Обадайя Стейн — возникает позади Энтони, кладя руку ему на плечо.

— Тони, нам пора идти. 

Он кивает Пегги — холодная, формальная вежливость. Пегги кивает в ответ, и переводит взгляд на Энтони.

— Было приятно познакомиться с вами, Энтони.

— Что угодно для маминого друга.

Ему перехватывает горло на последних словах, и это разбивает Пегги сердце. Она смотрит, как он уходит, и чувствует вес прожитых годов на плечах: на своих и на его. Да, от Марии ничего не осталось, зато, по мнению Пегги, слишком, слишком много от Говарда.


End file.
